Gruntijackal (Character)
Gruntijackal was an aether spirit who inhabited the bones of a hundred dead survivors, infusing his aether energy with them and easily arising to being one of the commanders of the Zombie's army during the Zombie Uprising. History Time Travel Will Tell Gruntijackal is a splinter from Ebon Shadowshot's soul, which plotted against the Demonic Announcer and overthrew him. After being ripped from his position, he entered a battle with the Announcer, and in an attempt to kill one another, ripped the multiverse and causing the events of A Universe Splintered. Aside from Nikolai Belinski, everyone fled through the Dark Portal after the death of Captain MacMillan. It became apparent though that MacMillan had entered the body of a mountaineer and still served GJ. GJ began to channel a barrier around the mountain to prevent anyone from leaving, unaware of the MDT beneath. However the survivors journeyed to the centre of the Earth and got a weapon which they used to slay MacMillan and severly damage GJ. MacMillan shattered the mountain and caused it to float with his excess energy. GJ then proceeded to kill the Demonic Announcer, who revealed the location of Hiru Masaki. GJ fled to Japan to stop him, shortly followed by Edward Richtofen's group. During a lengthy battle, Gruntijackal tried to stop Hiru Masaki's plans, but ultimatley failed and made a last stand in Hiru's facility to stop the group escaping. The last stand lasted for several minutes before he began to burn them with his energy, until the timely arrival of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wikians who then unleashed all of their Element 115 into Gruntijackal, killing them but defeating GJ. He admitted defeat and flew towards the door, before exploding into a violent storm. With his death came the deaths of millions of living and undead alike as Hiru's device nearly destroyed the planet. Day of the Departed Long after his demise, Gruntijackal's departed spirit was drawn to another timeline in 2017 by the Green Eclipse. In this timeline was where the annual Day of the Departed was taking place at. Realizing there was a way for him to be resurrected, Gruntijackal sought to use the fabled Yin Blade to create a rift in the very fabric of reality known as the Rift of Resurrection, which would allow the spirit to return to reality and escape his current state of limbo, allowing him to regain his powers. Manifesting his spirit into a ghostly humanoid version of himself, Gruntijackal successfully stole the Yin Blade from the museum and began to create the rift. However, his plan was drastically flawed due to his misunderstanding of the Yin Blade's powers; the Yin Blade created a rift to the dangerous Fractured Realm due to the powers of the Green Eclipse. As the rift expanded in the skies above, Gruntijackal was helpless as he was sucked into the rift and lost within the Fractured Realm. While this happened, the horrors of the realm leaked into the new timeline, causing an outbreak at the Day of the Departed festival in Chinatown in San Francisco. Despite this setback, Gruntijackal was able to emerge from the rift near the eclipse's conclusion, revealing himself in his true form to the heroes before capturing Mack, Doc, Gary, and Peterson. His sudden appearance forces "Roach", O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ to combat the self proclaimed last zombie commander in a final battle of sorts. Despite Gruntijackal's strength, he is blasted back by the Harbinger, causing him to drop the four and lose his grip, being pulled back into the Fractured Realm just before the rift was sealed, ultimately trapping him in the Fractured Realm. Unknown to anyone, Gruntijackal had formed a contingency plan if his original plan was to fail prior to his final banishment to the Fractured Realm. Manipulating the soul of the Edward Richtofen that was once imprisoned in the Cursed Realm that was now in the timeline that Gruntijackal was in during the events of Day of the Departed, Gruntijackal drove the soul mad with his diminishing powers, ordering and influencing him to find a way to release him from the Fractured Realm and give him unspeakable power. Rebirth of Gruntijackal Gruntijackal, now incredibly weakened following his battle against Roach and his friends, would be brought back to reality by Edward Richtofen and Xarcoh with the use of the Yin Blade and their forced creation of a Green Eclipse. As a way of gaining infinite power and becoming physical once again, Gruntijackal allowed his soul to be preserved within the Soul Jar. Xarcoh then placed the Omega Key into the Soul Jar, transfering Gruntijackal's soul into the key, which would be inserted into the MPD of the dimension Richtofen originated from. This would allow Gruntijackal to enter the MPD and possess Samantha Maxis' dormant body within it, allowing him to become reborn and gain incredible power from the Aether. Rejuvenated with his newfound powers, Gruntijackal fought against four new survivors with Richtofen and Xarcoh using his powers and new zombie army to try and kill the survivors. However, the four survivors destroyed the four soul tubes around the MPD, crippling Gruntijackal and diminishing most of his powers. Despite this, Gruntijackal was still able to possess Samantha's body due to the Omega Key still being jammed into the MPD. With no other choice, Dr. Samuel Higgins was forced to open the metal canopy above the MPD and shoot the MPD's remaining support chain, causing the vacuum of space to enter the Chamber of Repose and rip the MPD out of the ground, launching it into space. This causes the MPD to lock down, trapping Gruntijackal within Samantha's powerless body and leaving him lost in space. Richtofen and Xarcoh would soon share this fate after they were trapped in the Soul Jar, which would be thrown into space as well. Even though Gruntijackal was lost in space, he would still remain alive within Samantha's body, although he would later reshape her body even more to resemble a human form of his original form. Day of Judgment After the heroes freed Samantha Maxis's soul from the dark energies of the Aether and restored the universe with the use of the Key of Union, Gruntijackal was able to break his hand through one of the MPD's walls, revealing that the ensuing restoration also restored him. The Hands of Destiny Following the aftermath of Divided Reality, Gruntijackal soon proceeds to collect and open the Soul Jar, releasing Richtofen and Xarcoh from within it. While Richtofen and Xarcoh lament over their failure to ensure Gruntijackal took control of the Aether's energies, Gruntijackal assured his second-in-command otherwise, saying that while gaining his powers again, Gruntijackal learned of an ancient substance known as Dark Creation. Gruntijackal then explains that with that power, he would be able to transform himself into the Emperor of Destiny, an all-powerful being that would have ten times the amount of power than the Demonic Announcer, as well as the ability to reshape all of existence and rewrite destiny. Richtofen then suggests they have the heroes they previously encountered do most of the work while they step in at the end to claim the power of Dark Creation for themselves. In order to lure out the heroes, the three villains travel back to Earth, where they arrived at Green Mountain, the home of the heroes. Gruntijackal then proceeds to use the powers he still had to transform the entire city into a massive medieval fortress and create a new zombie army out of the citizens, all whilst sparing the four survivors and Samantha Maxis, who became Daniela's adoptive daughter. Demanding answers for the sudden distrubance of peace, the four regrouped at Higgins' lab while informing Samantha to stay in the lab, as it would shield her from the evils on the surface. The four then ready up before returning to the surface. After fighting through the city, the four reach the main part of the fortress, where they confront Richtofen, Gruntijackal, and Xarcoh. As Higgins angrily questions how they all returned, Richtofen explains that there were still loose ends they forgot to tie up completely. In an act to show superiority, Richtofen proceeds to pull out an MR6 and brutally shoots Higgins in the chest twice. As Higgins dies, Gruntijackal explains that if they wish to save Higgins' life, they must find the location of the fabled Lamp of Destiny and bring the relic to Gruntijackal at the Temple of Terminus, a temple that was hidden in the skies above the world on a floating land mass. With this, Xarcoh proceeds to use his powers to teleport himself, Richtofen, and Gruntijackal to their new base at the temple. Not long after, Gruntijackal soon discovers a flaw in the deal; if the heroes got the lamp, they could easily use it then and there at the catacombs to save Higgins and stop the villains. To fix this mistake, Gruntijackal soon orders Xarcoh to track the heroes down and secure the lamp before they do, to which he succeeds in doing so. With this, the three villains begin preperations for the ritual. In the next couple of days, the villains prepare a ritual chamber within the Temple of Terminus in order to complete the ritual to transform Gruntijackal into the Emperor of Destiny. Gruntijackal soon starts the ritual by first smashing the Lamp of Destiny into pieces, which causes the Dark Creation energies within the lamp to spew out into the room. Suddenly, an alarm goes off within the temple, alerting the three. Gruntijackal orders his generals to attend to the intrusion while he continues with the ritual. However, the heroes are able to work their way through the temple and eventually discover Gruntijackal's ritual chamber. Upon entering the chamber, they see Gruntijackal performing the ritual. As the energies of the Dark Creation circle around Gruntijackal, the heroes attempt to stop the ritual, but are stopped by Richtofen and Xarcoh, who explained they were "caught up in a few things". A fight against the two villains begins in the ritual chamber, with Gruntijackal becoming untouchable in his chamber due to a forcefield he was able to create with his growing powers. After the battle, Xarcoh drops the gauntlet, while telling Richtofen that the ritual will succeed, no matter the cost. As Gruntijackal nods to his generals, Xarcoh grabs Richtofen's arm and the two jump into Gruntijackal's forcefield, destroying both of them, but causing both of their energies to be absorbed by Gruntijackal. With this added energy, Gruntijackal is able to complete the ritual. As the forcefield around him is disabled, Gruntijackal begins his ultimate transformation into the Emperor of Destiny. Gruntijackal soon backs up into another room behind the ritual chamber before sealing the door with the use of his Dark Creation powers. Knowing they have to stop Gruntijackal, the four discover the ultimate weakness to the Dark Creation energies; the Ravish's energy beams can weaken the Dark Creation energies and absorb them. Utilizing this, the four use the Ravish to break the seal, where they enter the room. There, Gruntijackal's transformation into the Emperor of Destiny was completed. As the Emperor of Destiny announces his newfound powers, he challenges the heroes to a final battle, transforming the room to a floating platform over an endless void. A long and ruthless fight ensues, with the heroes utilizing the Ravish to siphon off the Emperor of Destiny's power bit by bit. Eventually, enough of the Emperor of Destiny's energy is absorbed, causing the stability of the Emperor of Destiny's physical form to begin to weaken severely. In an attempt to reclaim his lost power, the Emperor of Destiny steals the Ravish from the heroes and absorbs its essence into himself. This however, proves to be a fatal mistake, as the combined energies of the Ravish's powerful ammunition and the Dark Creation within the gun proves to be too much from the Emperor of Destiny to handle. As the Emperor of Destiny is reduced to nothing but a ball of energy, Gruntijackal can be heard screaming as the ball launches into the ceiling and out of the temple before exploding, finally ridding the universe of Gruntijackal and the Dark Creation energies once and for all, as well as undoing all of the evil caused by Gruntijackal. Trivia *It is unknown whether Gruntijackal had the ability to control Val'kyr, theoretically he should of due to being part of Ebon Shadowshot's soul. Regardless of whether he could or not, it appears that Gruntijackal didn't use the Val'kyr at any point, and he wasn't resurrected by one either, suggesting that their loyalty lies elsewhere. This is supported even further when Gruntijackal attempts to resurrect himself without the use of the Val'kyr's help in Day of the Departed. **It was later revealed by Sylvanas Windrunner that the Val'kyr refuse to serve more than one part of a soul, and thus chose to aid the dominant, uncorrupt splinter. She may be lying, due to owning Val'kyr of her own, although with all the fractures in reality, it's possible that the situation is plausible. Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush